My Dysfunctional Boyfriend
by Ffi4ever
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a "normal" guy with a sick mind and a twisted part-time job who becomes "fond" of Amu Hinamori, a weird girl with a weird mind and strict house rules. Full Summary inside and give this story a go.


**Chapter 1 – Different Lives**

"Please, please…I'm begging you. Don't… don't…" begged by the girl tied up to a rope, her feet barely touching the grimy ground.

It wasn't really the blood splotch in her right eye that made her vision misty; it was the tears that clouded her eyes. Tears that signified the only thing – fear.

The unsettling sound of two bread knives against each other was the sound of the inevitable. She knew she would die and had to suffer horribly.

She blinked and stared at her executioner who showed no emotions at all and no remorse of what he was doing. He looked young to be a murderer, his fine facial features and tired eyes could definitely earn someone's trust in a snap.

Blood was dripping from her temple, she was knocked out before she was hanged and dressed in a skimpy sailor girl costume, complete with knee socks and black, closed shoes.

"Why... Please… let me go…" she begged again, her blonde hair wet with her own sweat and blood.

The guy slowly looked at her, his blue eyes empty of guilt and pity. He was certain of what he wanted to achieve. The blood splattered his white, plastic raincoat overall.

"Do you know why you are here?" He finally spoke. His voice was soft and calm as he stretched the surgical gloves.

The girl wept hard as she shook her hair. "No…no… I don't know. I don't… please…please let me go."

The guy moved closer to her. "You're a very brave lawyer and maybe that's the reason why someone hates you, Hilary, so much that the person specifically asked me to torture you first before taking your life."

"Oh no…no…no…please…" Hilary, the captive, trembled in terror. "Not..not like… not like this."

"Shhh…shhhh…" The guy caressed her shaking lips as the sharp edge of the knife touched her face like cold death. "Don't worry. I am quite good with slicing. I'm a pro. Been in this business since high school."

The girl continued to weep hard. "I'm begging you. I didn't do anything… Please…."

The guy moved backward and took a stainless steel scissor and small zip-lock bag from the table where his collection of knives and cutter were all prepared. He smiled at the shaking girl and took a few strands of her blonde hair, cut it and put the hair inside the bag and kept safe in his side pocket.

"I'm sure you won't mind me taking a souvenir from our first date right?" He said and smiled. Even his smile was empty. He signed, "Okay, here I go. The part when I get to play and get paid."

He took the gauze pad infused with ketamine and stuffed it inside the girl's mouth, silencing her. It was time.

With his knife, he slowly and gently pressed it against the girl's soft cheekbone. Blood leaked from the open cut right away. She screamed and wiggled but it was no use. No one could hear her. Tears slowly drowned her little hope as the guy worked his way through her neck and down her chest.

The guy's eyes lit up with a sudden emotion as blood streamed down… he looked blissful and relieved.

… Another successful and relaxing night for Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he knew he could sleep soundly again once he's home.

* * *

Amu Hinamori had been standing at the foot of the bed where her housemate was sleeping soundly with her 'guest'. She had a class to attend but she wanted to talk to her and she wanted to do at that very moment. It was her house after all, she could ask anybody to stay and ask them to leave once they start to ignore her house rules.

House rules she made the first time her doctor had advised her that a constant companion would help her.

Her eyes surveyed the bare back of her housemate.

_**She bought another guy in my house again. Stupid girl never learns, **_she thought_**. I don't need a companion like you. And I don't care if you have to stay outside the streets today. You are leaving Jessica, out of my life, you and your annoying activities with random guys.**_

Suddenly, the alarm on top of Jessica's bed side table broke the silence in the room. Amu waited for her housemate to notice her.

Jessica moaned and slowly turned to her right but her eyes popped out as soon as she caught the sight of Amu standing by the door with her usual grumpy face.

"What the fuck, Amu!" Jessica grabbed the sheets to cover her chest.

Third rule in the house – No swearing.

"I want you to leave my house now." Amu ordered her. Her voice was authoritative yet impassive.

"What? Excuse me?" Jessica glanced at the guy who was still sleeping next to him. She remembered the second house rule – no bringing some random guy home.

"You violated the rules. You're out." Amu said. "Pack your bags and leave."

"Are you insane? I just can't leave. I've been staying here for like forever. I just can't leave like that? We've been through a lot."

"You moved here a month ago and we rarely talk. We're not even friends." Amu reminded her. "I own this house and you're just my tenant. You agreed to the rules and now you broke most of those rules. You have to leave."

Jessica snatched the sheets from the guy, revealing her guest's naked body, and jumped from the bed. "You are a nutcase do you know that? The only friend you have is your pathetic psychologist. You don't even have a dog."

Amu smirked, "Whatever you say would not change the fact I own this house, you are just my lessee and you've just been kicked out because of a guy in my house simply because you can't control your hormones. Now leave."

Jessica walked over to her. "Oh really? Can you make me leave?"

Amu took one step closer and smiled which came out too weird for her would-be-ex tenant. "Don't try me, Jessica. There's always a reason why I'm still seeing Doctor Fujisaki every Wednesday afternoon."

Jessica was a few inches taller than her but she wasn't afraid of the fact that tower over her. She just wanted her to leave and bring order to her house again.

"You are one sick woman, Amu."

"Really? Doctor Fujisaki thinks otherwise. Now leave. I don't want to see you here when I get back from the University." Amu said firmly and stepped out, gently closing the door behind her.

"Who was that Babe?" The blonde guy finally woke up.

"My sick housemate." Jessica answered. "Get up. You have to help me pack my things."

"What? Why?"

"Because I just kicked out, dolt."

* * *

Ah, this is my first fanfic. Sorry if those charater are OOC but I don't care, I just going with my flow. Which this story should be rated and which category? Because I sucked at those kind of things.

Fave? Comment?


End file.
